(nie)zaplanowane
by fireinus
Summary: Caroline Forbes, dwudziestosześciolatka znajdująca się na życiowym zakręcie. Okropna praca; wstrętny szef; z rodzinką najlepiej wychodzi na zdjęciach; jej pedantyczny plan na życie przestaje działać; dręczy ją koszmar, który przeżyła parę lat temu i jakby tego było mało jest skazana na okropnego i cholera-wie-czego-chcącego Deana Winchestera! Przekonajcie się, jak sobie poradzi!


**Witajcie!**

**Na wstępie może zaznaczę najważniejsze :) Jest to opowiadanie o Caroline oraz Deanie AU. Oznacza to po prostu, że nie ma tutaj wampirów, żadnych nadnaturalnych stworzeń itd. Jest to zwykła historia, a ja tylko wykorzystałam bohaterów The Vampire Diaries i Supernatural. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.**

**Niektórzy mogą spytać, czemu akurat Dean i Caroline? No cóż, od kiedy pamiętam mam do nich niewytłumaczalny sentyment. Caroline jest niewinna, wrażliwa, a zarazem silna, a Dean: luzak po wielu przejściach, mimo wszystko podchodzący do życia z uśmiechem. Tacy są też moi bohaterzy.**

**Poza tym, postanowiłam zrobić eksperyment! Mamy tutaj amerykańskich bohaterów, ale akcja będzie toczyła się w naszej Warszawie. Jest na to prosty powód: zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie jako zwykłą książkę z polskimi postaciami, jednak postanowiłam dodać rozdziały na fanfiction, a wiadomo jakie tutaj są wymagania. Więc proszę Was, przymrużcie na to oko, i udawajmy, że wszyscy są Polakami :) Lub, jeśli jednak wolicie, abym przekształciła to na jakieś inne miasto w Ameryce, dajcie znać, na pewno da się to zrobić. Jednak osobiście uważam, że w kolejnych rozdziałach te właśnie polskie smaczki dodają całej książce humoru :) Ale tu już zależy od Was, czytelników.**

**Nie zanudzam już, miłego czytania!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(nie)zaplanowane<span>**

**Prolog**

**Rok 2006**

- Co do…

Stanęłam jak wryta rozglądając się wkoło. Fakt, była już pierwsza w nocy i dla takich śpiochów, jak ja była to już ledwo co wytrzymywalna godzina jednak dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że coś jest nie tak.

Odetchnęłam powoli, próbując się uspokoić. Tak naprawdę to cała droga była całkiem przyjemna. Nie spotkałam nikogo dziwnego, a z moim „szczęściem" jest to wręcz niebywałe.

Zdjęłam słuchawki, z których właśnie wydobywały się pierwsze dźwięki piosenki Linkin Park.

I co teraz?

Droga, którą miałam dojść do bloku w którym mieszkała Elena wraz ze swoją ciotką jakimś cudem zniknęła. Może nie tyle, że zniknęła, ale na jej miejscu został postawiony szczelny płot za którym najwidoczniej zaczęto jakąś budowę. Jeszcze parę dni temu tego wszystkiego tu nie było. Elena wspominała coś o nowym wieżowcu, który ma powstać na jej osiedlu, ale budowy miały się zacząć dopiero na wiosnę. Więc albo zaczynałam mieć omamy, albo naprawdę się zgubiłam.

Świetnie. Idealnie. Wręcz genialnie.

Pierwsza w nocy, a ja w najlepsze włóczę się po mieście w poszukiwaniu przygód. Mogłam zostać w przytulnym domu, z mamą piekącą piernika w kuchni, z tatą oglądającym jakiś odmóżdżający program, z bratem żyjącym, aby uprzykrzać mi życie. Gdybym nie przyjechała do Warszawy pewnie już dawno leżałabym w ciepłym łóżeczku czytając drugą część Bridget Jones. Po raz kolejny. Osobiście nie widziałam w tym nic złego, czego nie można powiedzieć o mojej matce. Od zawsze wolała ludzi szybkich, pewnych siebie i biorących wszystko w swoje ręce, a nie takie wieczne romantyczki, które czekają na księcia na białym rumaku, a taką osobą była jej ukochana córeczka. Czyli ja. A z tą ukochaną to żart.

Będąc już bardziej obiektywną to mama była po prostu specyficzna. Wieczne narzekanie i ironizowanie było po prostu jej sposobem na życie.

Poczułam przeszywający mróz. Kto to widział takie temperatury w listopadzie. Wzdrygnęłam się i wyjęłam komórkę. Szybko wybrałam numer Eleny.

Zabiję ją. Prosiłam, żeby po mnie wyszła bo jeszcze nie znam tak dobrze Warszawy jak ona, ale stwierdziła, że ma dla mnie niespodziankę, którą nie jest w stanie przygotować, jeśli po mnie przyjdzie. Ale co mi po tej niespodziance, jeśli aktualnie znajduję się w jakieś ciemnej dziurze i nie zanosi się, aby było lepiej.

- Gdzie ty jesteś? – syknęła na powitanie.

Uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco walcząc z chęcią użycia wulgaryzmu.

- W pobliżu twojego bloku natknęłam się na ogrodzenie i nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje.

- Cholera - mruknęła – zapomniałam ci powiedzieć.

- To już wiem. I którędy mam teraz iść? – spytałam.

- Masz dwie opcje.

- Która jest szybsza?

Westchnęła w odpowiedzi.

- Nie sądzę, że ci się spodoba. Musiałabyś przejść przez płot, iść cały czas przed siebie, jak napotkasz parę dźwigów i takie tam rzeczy to idź dalej po linii prostej, aż w końcu dojdziesz do następnego płotka i też przez niego przeskoczysz. Wtedy już zostanie ci tylko parę metrów do mojego mieszkania.

Skrzywiłam się. Wdrapywanie się po ogrodzeniach w tych ciuchach? Ledwo co mogłam zgiąć rękę w pół, miałam tyle warstw na sobie, a co powiedzieć bawić się w kaskadera.

- A ta druga opcja?

- Jeśli będziesz szła szybkim krokiem i przyjmując, że jeszcze nie nasypało dużo śniegu to będziesz w domu za około godziny.

Jęknęłam.

- Elena, czy ty nie wyglądałaś za okno? Pada cały dzień.

- Pozostaje mi tylko powiedzieć: współ... –

- Współczuć to będziesz musiała sobie, kiedy skopię ci tyłek.

- Zapomniałam – burknęła – z ciocią non stop jeździmy samochodem, jest to całkowicie inna droga niż ta, którą trzeba iść pieszo – wytłumaczyła się z przepraszającym tonem głosu.

- Dobra, widzimy się za moment.

- Tylko nie przewal się tam gdzieś.

- Bardzo śmieszne – warknęłam.

Zachichotała cicho.

- No wiesz, to nie ja biegam, jak na szczudłach.

- To nie ja chodzę, jak pingwin.

- Świnia z ciebie.

- Nawzajem – odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Widzimy się niedługo, mam dla ciebie ekscytujące wiadomości.

- Takie, jak?

- Powiem ci, jak wrócisz.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

- Serio?

- Też cię uwielbiam. Pa!

Odłożyłam komórkę do torby i spoglądnęłam na tor przeszkód, który miałam dzisiaj zamiar pokonać.

Mama dostanie ataku serca kiedy jej tylko powiem, że włóczyłam się po Warszawie kiedy to już dawno powinnam siedzieć w zaryglowanym na cztery spusty mieszkaniu. Mama nie pozwalała mi nawet szwendać się po małej wsi w której się wychowałam, gdzie nigdy nic się nie dzieje, a co powiedzieć po mieście, które nigdy nie zasypia. Powiedzmy, że była bardzo podejrzliwa wobec… cóż, wszystkich.

Swoją ukochaną torbę, która towarzyszyła mi wszędzie już od paru ładnych lat przerzuciłam przez płot. Westchnęłam podnosząc nogę i zahaczając ją o dziurkę. Potem była kolej na drugą, a już po chwili znalazłam się na górze. Przełożyłam nogi na drugą stronę i zeskoczyłam.

- No, nie było tak źle – wymruczałam pod nosem.

Moja nauczycielka od WF-u, która w ostatniej klasie licealnej straciła całkowicie wiarę w to, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy mnie ćwiczącą byłaby ze mnie dumna.

Podniosłam torbę i ruszyłam przed siebie rozglądając się nieco. Po mojej prawej stał dźwig, koparka i parę samochodów, za to na lewo ode mnie znajdowała się hala. I była otwarta.

Skrzywiłam się, przyspieszając kroku. Im szybciej dojdę do kolejnego płotka, tym lepiej. W jednej sekundzie przypomniały mi się te wszystkie horrory, które oglądnęłam w swoim krótkim życiu i które zazwyczaj mnie śmieszyły. Śmieszyły, póki miałam dwie osoby wokół siebie. Bo kiedy już zostawałam sama to było...gorzej. Stanowczo gorzej.

Dziękując w myślach swojemu genialnemu mózgu, który przypomina mi o rzeczach, których nie powinien szłam dalej przed siebie niczym terminator. Patrzyłam w dal, jednak nie mogłam zauważyć tego domniemanego drugiego ogrodzenia, przez które miałam też przejść. Albo ogrodzony teren był ogromny, albo zboczyłam z drogi. Nieco.

Nie no. Nie mogło być lepiej.

Pierwszy tydzień w Warszawie, a już takie przygody. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wszystko zaczynało mnie przytłaczać. Marzyłam o wielkim mieście od małego. O szybkim tempie, anonimowości, życia chwilą, awansowania w pracy dzięki ciężkiej harówie a nie temu, w jakiej rodzinie się urodziłeś. Krótko mówiąc, uwielbiałam wszystko to, co nie było związane z małymi miasteczkami, gdzie każdy zna każdego. Takie same odczucia miały moje dwie najbliższe przyjaciółki. Elena parę dni po ukończeniu liceum zamieszkała ze swoją ciocią, właśnie w Warszawie. Dostała się na stomatologię. Ja przyjechałam po paru miesiącach, bo dopiero teraz zaczynały się zajęcia na uniwersytecie, gdzie dostałam się na dziennikarstwo. Bonnie za to postanowiła wziąć rok przerwy i zdobyć doświadczenie w firmie ojca. Po dwunastu miesiącach ma przyjechać tutaj i będzie próbowała dostać się na medycynę, o której zawsze marzyła. Póki co wraz z Eleną mieszkałyśmy u jej ciotki, ale szukałyśmy jakieś kawalerki. Nie chciałyśmy się zwalać na jej głowę, mimo że jest wdową, ale jak na razie, nie mogłyśmy znaleźć niczego odpowiedniego więc ciotka Eleny była na nas skazana. Tak czy inaczej, sądziłam że będę wręcz pękała ze szczęścia, kiedy tu przyjadę. Było tak przez dwa dni, póki nie zjadłam całych zapasów domowego ciasta mamy i jej pierogów. Potem usiadłam na kanapie i w spokoju oglądałam kryminalny serial, bez komentarzy mamy nad uchem. Chwilę później poszłam do łazienki, a Stefan, mój brat nie przeszkadzał mi w niczym i nie walił w drzwi średnio pięćdziesiąt razy na minutę drąc się na cały dom „Nie okupuj!". Poszłam do kuchni, aby napić się czegoś, a przy stole nie siedział tata, rozwiązujący krzyżówki. Na sam koniec położyłam się w łóżku i zaczęłam czytać Dumę i Uprzedzenie, a mama nie weszła do mnie, nie przeszkodziła mi, nie ponarzekała na moją dziecięcą naiwność, nie podzieliła się ze mną plotkami z ostatniej chwili i nie zaczęła po raz kolejny opowiadać mi o swojej młodości.

I skapnęłam się, że tęsknie za domem.

Stanęłam gwałtownie, kiedy usłyszałam głośny, pełen bólu jęk. Wybałuszyłam oczy. Głos dochodził z hali. Tej hali, która nie powinna była być otwarta o tej godzinie.

Cholera. Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Odwróciłam się powoli w tamtą stronę.

Nasłuchiwałam w ciszy, mając nadzieję, że się tylko przesłyszałam.

Dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęłam uciekać?

Wykrzywiłam się.

Byłam zbyt dobra. Potem miałabym wyrzuty sumienia. Do jasnej cholery, mili ludzi zawsze dostają po dupie. Tak mówi stare przysłowie.

Co prawda stworzone przez moją mamę, ale w stu procentach prawdziwe.

Nagle, usłyszałam głośny krzyk. Tym razem był o wiele donośniejszy i brzmiał tak, jakby zadano mu jeszcze więcej bólu niż wcześniej.

Przełknęłam ślinę nerwowo.

No dobra. Spokojnie. Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech. Tak, jak uczyłam Elenę, kiedy miała zerwać z tym dupkiem. Dokładnie tak.

Gówno prawda. Nic nie pomagało.

Muszę pomóc temu człowiekowi, kimkolwiek on był. Powoli, uważając na każdy krok ruszyłam przed siebie. Powolutku, na paluszkach.

Byłam coraz bliżej wysokich i szerokich na parę metrów drzwi. Nie widziałam za wiele, tylko jakieś kształty, najprawdopodobniej ludzie. Trzech facetów, pochylali się nad czymś. Jeden z nich odszedł na bok, a dwójka, która została zaczęła rozmawiać ze sobą.

Wytężyłam wzrok. To coś, nad czym wcześniej się nachylali to był ten człowiek. Ten, który tak jęczał. Teraz znów wydał z siebie coś na wzór ryku na co tamci zareagowali bardzo szybko. Jeden zwinny kopniak w brzuch i mężczyzna skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

Oparłam się o metalową ścianę plecami, nasłuchując.

Co robić, co robić, co robić. Myśl, Forbes. Rusz tym humanistycznym łbem.

- Podejdźcie tu! – Zadrżałam usłyszawszy szorstki głos jednego z nich. Był dosyć odległy więc zgaduję, że był to ten, który udał się na bok.

- Co z nim robimy, szefie? – Zaraz. Czy to był kobiecy głos?

- Kończymy sprawę.

Otworzyłam buzię szeroko.

- Ale... – zaczęła.

- Wiem, że masz ochotę się pobawić, ale nie dzisiaj, kochanie.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Boże, co tutaj się działo. Oni chcieli go zabić. No oczywiście, że chcieli.

Policja. Zadzwonić po policję. Wyjrzałam na moment, dziękując w duszy za to, że było ciemno, a jedynym oświetleniem był księżyc. Przynajmniej mogłam się skradać zupełnie niezauważona.

No dobra, i co po policji? Nie przyjadą na czas. Nie będą tu na miejscu, aby go uratować.

W przeciwieństwie do mnie.

Wyjrzałam po raz kolejny, orientując się gdzie znajduje się cała trójka. Oddalili się o paręnaście metrów i prowadzili zaciętą rozmowę. Najwyraźniej babka psycholka i sadystka w jednym naprawdę chciała zadać mu jeszcze więcej bólu zanim go zabije.

Jezu. Co za absurd. Byłam zwykłą nastolatką, zaczynałam dopiero dorosłe życie, miało być wspaniale, miałam znaleźć porządnego chłopaka, pracę, mieszkanie i czerpać radość z życia.

A teraz miałam zostać świadkiem morderstwa.

Zacisnęłam usta nie chcąc wydać z siebie pisku przerażenia. Dobra, weź się w garść, Forbes. Wykorzystaj sytuację.

Teraz.

Schyliłam się, raczej w odruchu, a nie w konkretnym celu. Jeśli mnie zauważą to zauważą, a to, że jestem schylona w pół nie miało jakiegoś znaczenia, jednak fakt, że każdego piątku oglądałam Jamesa Bonda zrobił swoje.

Pobiegłam prosto do leżącego faceta, przy okazji nerwowo podnosząc wzrok na bandytów, których miałam nieprzyjemność dzisiaj spotkać. Kucnęłam przy mocno pobitym mężczyźnie, jednak nie zauważył mnie. Dotknęłam go za ramię i dopiero wtedy podniósł powieki.

Szybko przyłożyłam palec do ust i pokręciłam głową.

Nieznajomy patrzył na mnie w ciszy i z czymś czego nie mogłam odczytać. Wyczerpany fizycznie przymknął oczy, a ja przyjrzałam się mu uważnie.

Jego lewa ręka była nienaturalnie wygięta do tyłu i musiało minąć trochę czasu zanim doszło do mnie, że ma na niej kajdanki. Był przyczepiony do jakieś pieprzonej rury.

Przeczesałam nerwowo włosy i pochyliłam się jeszcze bliżej. Wyczuł moją obecność i otworzył oczy.

Spojrzałam na niego bezradnie, na co jego kąciki ust drgnęły lekko do góry. Uniosłam brwi.

- Masz kajdanki, ja... – szepnęłam i urwałam, czując jak w moich oczach wzbierają łzy.

Pokręcił głową i zwilżył usta.

- Uciekaj – wychrypiał z trudem.

On pogodził się ze śmiercią.

Patrzyłam na niego osłupiała. Mimo bruzd i brudu na twarzy można było dostrzec, że był młody. Miał nie więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Zadbany, dobrze ubrany i te zielone oczy, z których biło ciepło. Widziałam w nich smutek i świadomość tego co się stanie, ale jednocześnie dodawały otuchy. Taki wyraz oczu mieli tylko dobrzy ludzie.

Podniosłam głowę, słysząc coraz głośniejsze głosy z naprzeciwka. Cholera, chyba się zorientowali. Zmrużyłam oczy, kiedy nagle poczułam dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzałam na faceta, któremu chciałam pomóc. Na faceta, który patrzył teraz na mnie z zatroskaniem.

- Biegnij. Szybko – wycedził.

Czułam jak po moim policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza i posyłając mu ostatnie spojrzenie wstałam, i ruszyłam przed siebie biegiem.

- Hej!

Przyspieszyłam, kiedy usłyszałam zirytowany krzyk kobiety. Zauważyli mnie. Cholerna jasna.

Biegłam przed siebie trochę czasu, kiedy postanowiłam rozeznać co się dzieje i odetchnąć na moment. Zatrzymałam się za pierwszym lepszym jeepem, który stał na trochę oddalonym od hali parkingu.

Uspokoiłam oddech i wyglądnęłam leciutko. Kobieta stała w drzwiach z rękoma na biodrach, rozglądając się po całej budowie.

- Katia, daj już spokój! Może to był on – jeden z mężczyzn zawołał.

Machnęła ręką. Szkoda, że nie widziałam jej twarzy.

- Właśnie, gdzie on się podziewa?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Chodź, musimy zakończyć sprawę jak najszybciej.

Odpuściła. Odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła w głąb pomieszczenia. Przymknęłam oczy, wzdychając z ulgą.

Nagle, ktoś owinął rękę wokół mojej tali, a drugą zatkał mi usta. To były męskie, silne dłonie.

Przeklęłam w myślach po raz setny podczas tej godziny.

Serce podjechało mi do gardła i mimo że miałam świadomość, że nikt mi nie pomoże, to i tak zaczęłam wierzgać nogami. Odwrócił mnie i pchnął na tył auta, nadal trzymając swoją rękę na mojej buzi, a drugą zwinnie przekładając na brzuch.

Produkowałam się bez najmniejszego efektu, kiedy potrząsnął mną. Dopiero wtedy otworzyłam szeroko oczy, a moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się na nim na dłuższą chwilę.

Patrzył na mnie twardo, tak, jakby czekał aż się uspokoję.

Przestałam ślinić mu dłoń.

- Już? – spytał cicho.

Przytaknęłam powoli.

Zdjął rękę z moich ust, jednak nadal obdarowywałam go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

Był ubrany jak kryminalista w tej skórze, czarnych spodniach i ciężkich buciorach. Powiem tak: mojego zaufania raczej nie wzbudzał. Z twarzy też nie wyglądał na aniołka. Był parę lat starszy ode mnie, miał ostre rysy, chyba ciemne oczy, włosy zlewały się w jedno z tłem, więc wywnioskowałam, że były ciemne. Więcej szczegółów zważywszy na to, że nie wiem jakim cudem jeszcze żyję, nie dostrzegłam.

- Co tutaj robisz? – mruknął, rozglądając się szybko. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wydał mi się w tym bardzo… biegły. Zupełnie tak, jakby znajdował się w takiej sytuacji nie po raz pierwszy. – Dziecko zgubiło drogę do domu? – spytał z ironią.

- Żebyś wiedział – syknęłam. Machnęłam ręką. – Tam jest człowiek. Jacyś ludzie, źli ludzie chcą go zabić, a ja… -

- Chcesz mu pomóc – dokończył za mnie. I nie wyglądał tak, jakby mój pomysł mu się spodobał.

- Nie rozumiesz, że oni go zabiją? – sapnęłam.

Mrugnął parę razy, nieporuszony.

- Jest ich trzech, nas dwójka, ciebie z walki możemy od razu wykluczyć. A tamci, no cóż, pomyśl trochę, młoda. Oni żyją, aby zabijać. Nie muszę chyba mówić, kto ma przewagę.

- Może policja... –

- Nie zadzwonimy na nią teraz z tego samego powodu dla którego nie zrobiłaś tego pięć minut wcześniej. Najbliższy komisariat znajduje się trzydzieści minut drogi stąd – powiedział to, co doskonale wiedziałam. – Nie zdążą.

- To co, będziemy patrzeć, jak zabijają człowieka? Zero empatii, znieczulica po całości, hm? – syknęłam z przekąsem.

Zacisnął szczękę, bezwzględność i oschłość nie zniknęła z jego oczu.

- Czasami jest to jedyne co można zrobić.

Usłyszałam głośny huk i znajdując w sobie nową siłę, jednocześnie korzystając z jego zaskoczenia wyrwałam się z mocnego uchwytu. Zrobiłam parę kroków, aby zobaczyć co się stało w hali, w której znajdowałam się jeszcze chwilę temu. Spojrzałam w miejsce, w którym leżał ten biedny mężczyzna. Facet z ochrypłym głosem, chyba ich szef stał nad nim z bronią w dłoni.

Zabił go. Z zimną krwią.

Zupełnie jakbym znalazła się w transie ruszyłam przed siebie.

- Hej, hej… - Ciemnooki zatrzymał mnie, otaczając mnie ramionami.

- Muszę mu… Ja, muszę, słyszysz? – jąkałam się.

Ścisnął mnie mocno i nachylił się do mojego ucha.

- On nie żyje. Już mu nie pomożesz – wyszeptał łagodnie.

Przesunął mnie lekko za samochód.

- O Boże, człowiek zginął. Na naszych oczach, a my nie pomogl... –

- Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić – mruknął z przedziwnym spokojem i gładkością, której wcześniej u niego nie zauważyłam. – Jeśli byś tam pobiegła, zginęłabyś razem z nim. Prawdopodobnie ja też, bo nie wiedzieć czemu czuję się zobowiązany ci pomóc. Nic byśmy nie zdziałali.

- Co robimy teraz? – szepnęłam.

Westchnął.

- Uciekamy.

Podążyłam wzrokiem tam, skąd dobiegł kobiecy głos.

- Może poczekamy aż odjadą i zobaczymy co z jego ciałem i... -

- Oni nie odjadą. Uwierz mi.

Spojrzałam na niego powątpiewająco.

- Skąd wiesz - spytałam cierpko. Nagle zorientowałam się, że ten chłopak nie powinien być tu tak samo, jak ja. Chyba, że jest jakoś powiązany z tamtymi. Co by nie miało sensu, bo jeszcze oddycham i jestem całkiem żywa. - Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Kim ty jesteś?

- Przypadkowym gościem, który cię ratuje.

- Dlaczego mnie cały czas trzymasz? – odbiłam pałeczkę.

Uniósł brwi do góry, sztywniejąc na moment. Zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją dłoń, którą chwycił mnie za talię.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy coś ci palnie do głowy.

- A kim ty jesteś? Znawcą kobiecych umysłów? – fuknęłam. – Koleś, puszczaj.

Przewrócił oczyma, wzdychając z niecierpliwością.

- Tylko bez wrzasków, dobra?

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Mam wypisane imbecylka na czole? – prychnęłam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- No wiesz, żaden mądry nie włóczy się po pustych terenach budowy po nocy.

Zaskoczona otworzyłam buzię.

Miałam dość.

- Mam przeprosić za to, że chciałam pomóc człowiekowi? Za to, że poczułam współczucie, to co sprawia że jesteśmy istotami ludzkimi? Za to, że cały czas myślę o jego ciele, które tam leży i za to, że najbardziej na świecie chcę, aby ten człowiek miał należyty pogrzeb? Za to, że odczuwam strach jak każdy inny człowiek? Do cholery, nim jestem. Nie robotem. A może za to, że zaraz zwymiotuję ci w twarz bo trzech morderców zabiło na moich oczach człowieka? Albo za to, że zirytowany bóg wie czym chłopak, który bóg wie co ma zamiar zrobić, właśnie trzyma mnie w cholernym uścisku i nie mam pojęcia jak to się skończy – wypaliłam na jednym tchu. No dobra, dwóch. – Może dla takiego oziębłego twardziela, jak ty lęk jest czymś irracjonalnym, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie się boję – mruknęłam, czując jak się rozczulam.

Jeszcze chwila, a zacznę ryczeć na miejscu. Wciągnęłam nosem brzydko.

Uchwyt nieznajomego zelżał, patrzył teraz na mnie w ciszy, a ja nie miałam zupełnie pojęcia co chodzi mu po głowie.

- Daj kurtkę i torbę – powiedział po dłuższej chwili.

Rozdziawiłam usta, chcąc wyrazić swój sprzeciw ale zauważyłam jego uporczywe spojrzenie.

Zdjęłam torbę, potem kurtkę. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Patrzyłam, jak zakłada moją torbę na siebie, a kurtkę przerzuca przez pasek.

- Po co to wszystko?

Spojrzał w prawo i lewo.

- Po drugiej stronie siatki, tej którą chciałaś przejść mają swoich ludzi. Czekają na nich.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- No to wrócimy się tam skąd przyszłam i... –

- Teraz znajdują się tam nasi trzej muszkieterowie – poinformował mnie.

- Skąd wiesz? - Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Uh. - To… co robimy?

Uśmiechnął się lekko, a zarazem nienaturalnie.

- Biegniemy do drugiej strony i modlimy się, aby nas nie zauważyli. Przeskakujemy przez płot i jesteśmy bezpieczni.

- A jak nas złapią? – spytałam szybko.

Przekrzywił głowę posyłając mi pewne siebie spojrzenie.

- Dlatego będziemy biec szybko.

Spojrzałam w dół na zmarznięte dłonie. Nie byłam szybka. Nigdy nie byłam szybka, a tym bardziej nie powalę go zwinnością o pierwszej w nocy, będąc wycieńczoną pod każdym aspektem.

Poczułam zimny dotyk na podbródku. Palce mojego „wybawcy", jak zwał tak zwał, uniosły moją głowę do góry.

Patrzył na mnie z zawziętością.

- Dasz radę. – Wysunął drugą, otwartą dłoń w moją stronę. – Damy radę.

Posłałam mu wymuszony uśmiech i położyłam swoją dłoń na jego. Ścisnął ją, przytakując lekko.

I w ułamku sekundy, wszystko zlało się w jedno. Zaczęliśmy biec, nie jestem pewna czy fakt, że byłam ledwo co żywa, czy może że ciemnooki tak bardzo mnie ciągnął i przez całą drogę pospieszał sprawił, że w krótką chwilę znaleźliśmy się pod ogrodzeniem. Stanął gwałtownie, zdjął moją torbę i przerzucił ją na drugą stronę. W międzyczasie zerknęłam w lewo. Znajdowała się tam brama na budowę, którą właśnie obstawiało dwóch facetów. Tyle dobrego, że byli zajęci paleniem papierosów.

- Jesteś cała? – Napotkałam jego badawcze spojrzenie.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam szybko.

Kiwnął w stronę drucianej siatki.

- Wchodź.

Nabierając wprawy przy poprzednim ogrodzeniu tym razem jeszcze szybciej znalazłam się na górze. Zerknęłam w dół. Patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.

- A ty? – syknęłam, nie rozumiejąc.

Potrząsł głową.

- Muszę wrócić – odparł z dystansem. - A ty, jak tylko będziesz bezpieczna to zadzwoń na policję.

- Jełopie, zwariowałeś? Oni cię... – urwałam, otwierając szeroko buzię, kiedy sobie wszystko uświadomiłam.

Te spojrzenie. Ten chłopak uratował mnie, a mimo to patrzył na mnie z wyrzutami sumienia.

On był z nimi.

- Zgubiłem coś. Muszę to odnaleźć, inaczej będzie kiepsko.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Jasne. A ja jestem duszkiem Kacperkiem – warknęłam. – Ty oszuście. Należysz do nich, prawda? – Patrzył na mnie tępo. – Prawda?

- Nie wszystko jest takie proste, jak się wydaję - odmruknął z obojętnością.

- To dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Uśmiechnął się odlegle.

- Tak, jak mówiłem. Czerń i biel nie są jedynymi barwami świata. – I wraz z tymi słowami, odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie ze stoickim spokojem i, jak mi się wydaję, wrodzoną nonszalancją.

Otworzyłam usta, próbując zdobyć się na jakieś słowa, ale nie mogłam zmusić moich strun głosowych do współpracy.

Kimkolwiek on nie był, uratował mi życie. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby nie przetrzymał mnie wtedy. Prawdopodobnie wyszłabym z ukrycia, nie uratowałabym tego mężczyzny, a jednocześnie zabiliby jedynego świadka, czyli mnie. Mógł być nawet seryjnym mordercą, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że pomógł mi.

- Hej! - zawołałam zduszonym głosem. Odwrócił się z jedną brwią uniesioną wyżej od drugiej. – Czy jesteś mordercą, gwałcicielem, złodziejem czy cholera wie kim, mam to gdzieś tak naprawdę, ale należy ci się wdzięczność – wysapałam. – Dziękuję – powiedziałam miękko.

Przekrzywił głowę. Nie miałam pojęcia czemu, ale był naprawdę zaskoczony. Przez sekundę zrobiło mi się go żal. Żal, bo w jakim świecie on musi żyć, skoro zwykłe dziękuje robi na nim takie wrażenie.

Nadal patrzył na mnie przenikliwie, kiedy posłałam mu ostatnie spojrzenie i zeskoczyłam na ziemię.

Z nawykiem strzepnęłam ze spodni cały brud, nałożyłam w pośpiechu kurtkę z torbą i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyłam do przodu.

Nie przywiązując uwagi do niczego wokół, szłam dalej z zaciętą miną. Zginął człowiek. O mały włos ja sama nie pożegnałam się z tym światem. Ten chłopak, który mi pomógł sam był w to wszystko zamieszany. Nie wiem jak, ale był. Jak ja to powiem policji?

Policja. Miałam zadzwonić na policję. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i spojrzałam w górę, na księżyc.

Nie. To nie mogło się zdarzyć. To wszystko było takie nierealne. Położyłam rękę na czole w geście bezradności. Skrzywiłam się, kiedy poczułam coś lepkiego. Podniosłam ją do oczu. Krew. Miałam ranę. Musiałam gdzieś o coś zahaczyć.

Ja naprawdę to przeżyłam. Naprawdę przeżyłam horror na własnej skórze.

I dopiero teraz zaczynało do mnie to wszystko docierać.

Patrzyłam przed siebie oszołomiona, kiedy wyszeptałam ostatkami sił:

- Jezu.

* * *

><p><strong>To by było na tyle. Kolejny rozdział będzie już osadzony w teraźniejszości, czyli parę lat później. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało :)) Dajcie znać!<strong>


End file.
